Don't Forget Me
by grantcame
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian are attacked after their date and end up in hospital. Blaine comes round to Sebastian's afterwards and they fall asleep together. TRIGGER WARNING.


Leaving the restaurant, Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand.

"Thank you, not just for tonight but.. for everything..."

"Shh, Blaine.." Sebastian cut him off and planted a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. This was their fourth date. Kurt had broken up with Blaine over a month ago and, despite his initial forwardness, Sebastian was just there for Blaine. He held him while he cried, he was there when he was needed, he helped Blaine through it. All this without the intention of seducing him, a fact that surprised Sebastian himself.

Despite his usual self, he didn't want to just take Blaine then and there. He _did_ want Blaine, of course, but it was more important to him that Blaine was happy and ready. Anyone else and he wouldn't even think twice about being a rebound shag, but not with Blaine. This was real, he felt it and he was sure Blaine felt it too. He wanted to go the distance for this boy, he was falling in love with him.

One night, after Blaine came round his sobbing over Kurt getting together it David, it happened. They kissed. It was hot, sure, but for Sebastian it meant something and it was Sebastian who was forced to turn sex down from Blaine. Blaine was humiliated and ashamed but Sebastian was there to comfort him, to tell him he didn't need to be sorry, to tell him that he'd be with him when they were both ready. And that moment had come.

"Can we..." Blaine gulped. Sebastian stopped walking, the restaurant now out of sight. "Can we go to yours tonight?" Blaine asked, feeling his cheeks turn red. He stared up at Sebastian's hazel eyes waiting for a response. Sebastian gazed back at him and smiled.

"If you're ready.." Sebastian was cut off by the smaller boy's lips clashing against him in a rather messy yet passionate kiss. "I'll take that as a yes" he chuckled and he pulled their faces apart. The next few seconds happened so quickly, neither of them really acknowledged it until it was too late.

"Hey, _faggots!" _An unknown voice yelled behind then. Before Sebastian could see who it was, he felt searing pain in his face. Something had hit him and he crumpled to the floor. Everything was a daze and consciousness was slipping from him. He could barely hear anything but mumbles. He turned his head in time to see Blaine fall to the floor. He tried to panic when he saw Blaine staring back at him, blood dripping for his nose but he couldn't, he felt his eyes close as he blacked out.

A bright light pierced through Sebastian as he tried to open his eyes. He was moving.

"Sebastian. Can you hear me? You're in the hospital, you're fine, you were just knocked out."

"H-hospital?" Sebastian replied with a groggy voice. His eye's were open now and he could see the white walls rushing past as he was wheeled down corridor after corridor. "W-what happened?" he asked, confused.

"It looks like you and your friend were attacked. You're fine though, just a bit of bruising here and there" the nurse said. _Friend. What frie..?_

"BLAINE!" Sebastian shot up, but the nurse tried to lay him back down. "Where is Blaine, how is he?" Sebastian was frantic, wriggling under the nurse's grip. She had called for help as two men had to restrain Sebastian.

"Sebastian, please calm down. You're not ready to get up just yet. Please Sebastian, if you don't calm down I'll have to sedate you." Sebastian quickly stopped struggling and tried to relax himself.

"Where is Blaine?" he asked again.

"Sebastian. Your friend was in a worse state than you were, he's been taken to Doctors who can help him."

"Can I see him?" he was panicked once again.

"Not just yet" They pulled into a ward and the bed stopped. "There are procedures for this sort of thing, the police will want to talk to you."

"I didn't see anything, I blacked out. I only saw Blaine fall to the ground." The nursing staff looked towards the police officers suddenly standing by the bed. _How long have they been there?_ He thought. He directed himself towards them. "What happened to Blaine?"

"Look, son. Your friend was badly hurt but if you didn't see anything we don't really need to talk to you.."

"What happened to my friend!" Sebastian yelled out. The police simply walked away but Sebastian noticed that the nurse was visibly upset. _Why hadn't he noticed this before, he must be more dazed than he originally thought._ His tone was softer now. "Please. Please tell me what happened."

"Sebastian, I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to say anything, it's a police matter now.."

"Please.." Sebastian felt his eyes fill with water and the nurse sighed and sat down.

"Look, nothing is confirmed so I don't want you to worry." She started, but all Sebastian did was worry after that. "When the ambulance crew found you both, you were fairly responsive. Blaine, however, wasn't. He was breathing fine, but that wasn't why he was rushed off. Your.. your friend's pants were pulled down by his ankles, Sebastian. Do you understand?"

Sebastian stared at the nurse with a blank expression. _Rape._ He was raped. How? Why? But before he could ask the nurse she left in a hurry as her pager went off. _No._ Sebastian thought. _I need to know. _He jumped off the bed, slightly dizzy at first, but followed the nurse out and down the hall. His head hurt bad, like a constant headache that wouldn't simmer down. But that didn't matter, he needed to see Blaine.

He arrived outside a private room. A man, noticeably Blaine's father was standing outside. He tried talking to the nurse as she burst into the room, letting the sound of bleeping machine seep out of the room briefly. The man ran a hand through his hair and tried to hold back tears. Then, Sebastian spoke.

"Is Blaine okay?" He said quietly, yet firmly. The man startled, looked towards Sebastian and then his face changed from one of worry to one of anger.

"You! You did this. How dare you come here, this is your fault!" he started yelling.

"What? Wha.. I didn't.."

"He was happy with Kurt! He was safe with him! He would never have gone around flaunting his lifestyle if it wasn't for you! You should be in that room. Not my fucking son, _YOU!" _And at that moment, he lunged towards Sebastian. Thankfully, two porters saw the whole thing and restrained Mr. Anderson as Sebastian backed away confused. "Don't come near my son or my family ever again! If you do, I'll kill you!" he shouted as Sebastian turned and began to run.

He didn't stop until he got home. His head still hurt and everything was going blurry. He was crying although he's not sure how long he has been. No one was home, just him. He sat in the darkness going over what Mr. Anderson had shouted at him. Was it really his fault, would Blaine have been safer leading a quieter life style with Kurt. Maybe he should leave Blaine, if only to protect him. He loved him, he was certain, and it would kill him to let him go but if it kept him safe then why not.

He was roused by a knock on the door. Everything was hazy still, probably a little more than before. He had fallen asleep for a bit but it was still dark out. The door knocked again. He was going to ignore it until he heard the voice.

"Sebastian?" It was Blaine's. Slightly softer than his usual tone but Sebastian barely noticed. He shot up and opened the door. And there he stood. He had a few bruises over his face, but they were light. Sebastian had expected more but was thankful he wasn't hurt too bad. They stood there for over a minute before Blaine spoke again. "Are we staying here all night, then?" he said with half a laugh. Sebastian was confused but ushered him in, turned the light on and sat down with him. The light hurt his eyes, it seemed brighter than usual, it was probably his head wound though. It still hurt slightly.

"Are.. are you okay Blaine?" Sebastian's eye's filled with water again and slowly started crying.

"Shh shh.. Seb, I'm fine, see" and he gestured towards his body. "I came to see if you were okay, it can't have been easy seeing me like that in hospital, but honestly, every thing's better now."

"I barely saw you in the hospital, your dad shouted at me, he was saying it was my fault.. And it probably was, Blaine.. I'm so, so sorry for putting you in danger."

"Sebastian, please don't cry. And don't be sorry. It's not your fault, I will never blame you. My father will calm down eventually, please believe me." Blaine held Sebastian's hands. Sebastian suddenly remembered what the nurse had said.

"Blaine, are you.. did you.. the nurse said they found your pants down" he stammered out a little awkwardly.

"Look, I told you, I'm fine Sebastian. Honestly, everything is okay now!" Blaine hushed Sebastian.

"But.." Sebastian started.

"Everything is fine, Sebastian. Especially now I'm with you." He lent over and planted a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips. Sebastian winced, he must have a cut or something.

"Blaine, you're cold.." Sebastian said, looking at Blaine, gazing into his eyes. He was smiling at him in return, nodding.

"Can we go to bed, Seb? I want you to hold me. Keep me warm" Blaine asked, and stood up before letting Sebastian respond. Sebastian followed Blaine up the stairs, hand in hand and entered his bedroom. They stripped down to their shirt's and underwear, a little difficult for Sebastian due to his bruising but Blaine seemed to have less trouble, and slipped into Sebastian's bed. He pulled the covers over them and laid next to Blaine.

Naturally adjusting to the spooning position, Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine's body and pulled himself in close, breathing in the smell of his hair and breathing out onto his neck. They laid there together until they both naturally entered sleep. Just as Sebastian was on the verge of consciousness, he heard Blaine whisper.

"Don't forget me, Sebastian." It was faint but Sebastian heard it, he felt it even, as he drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian awoke to sunshine pouring through his window. He stretched out to reach Blaine but all he felt was the empty sheets. He sat up, confused and called Blaine's name. Nothing. He got up and walked around the house calling for him. He wasn't there. Grabbing his phone he dialled Blaine's number and held it up to his phone. The phone answered, but he didn't hear Blaine.

"Hello?" A deep voice spoke, it was noticeably sad and hit Sebastian right in his chest.

"Hello, is, er, Blaine there?" Sebastian questioned. He felt his heart start to beat fast as the man on the other end quietly sobbed down the line.

"Sebastian. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for shouting at you yesterday." It was Mr. Anderson.

"That's okay, is Bl.."

"Blaine passed away last night at the hospital, Sebastian. I'm sorry." The phone went dead. Sebastian was slowly crying without even knowing it. His head began to hurt, again, as he started to remember the hospital. Those bleeps in Blaine's room. The nurse running off panicked. Blaine's dad distraught. Blaine turning up in the middle of the night, barely bruised. That memory was hazy. No, not memory. Dream. That dream was hazy.

Sebastian slumped against the wall to the floor. He dropped his head into his hands as he quietly cried to himself, realising what truly happened last night.

**I'm sorry it's slightly dark, it was painful to write. Thanks for reading, though. Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
